A New Year
by Gaarascookie
Summary: This is the sequel to New Year's Scandal and this one is MOSTLY about GaaIno sorrynotsorry but anyway other couples include: NaruHina, Sasusaku, ShikaTema, and NejiTen RATING JUST TO BE SAFE! Rating also because of language!
1. Reveling

**Hey sorry it took me so long to make this chapter but I was very busy with school work and just ugghhh . but anyway I know this first chapter might seem bad but just bear with me, I haven't wrote anything for a while. I'm sorry if this seems short like I said I'm trying to get into the habit of doing it again. DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

I sighed as I stared out the window, it has been 2 months since I've seen Ino and yesterday was Valentine's day I sent her flowers, chocolate, and a card in advance but I just miss her. Now your probably wondering what happening well my dad is alive and well but he still wanted to give the job to me and normally I couldn't say no.

I watched as the sand moved lightly with the wind, it was nearing night so soon the wind would pick up making the sand move along with it. I sighed once more as I heard the door being open and I raised my head to see it was Matsuri.

"H-Hello M-M-Mayor" she bowed and stood in front of my desk and handed me a letter, I saw it was from Konoha and my stomach got butterflies.

"Whose it from?" I questioned and Matsuri seemed surprised although I couldn't blame her, I barely talk to anyone but my siblings.

"I-It's f-from Yamanka Ino" I gave a rare smile and quickly covered it up and shooed Matsuri away and out the door and I quickly opened the letter and smiled and read it, but I frowned when I read a certain part.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I haven't heard from you in 2 months although I understand, almost everyone here in Konoha heard about your election, but we are all happy that your dad is alive and well. :) _

_THANK CHUU FOR THE CHOCOLATES, FLOWERS, AND CARD! 3 _

_Hehe anyway~ _

_I'm not the only one who misses you, if your coming back PLEASE tell me when Naruto won't stop nagging me to find out -.- but anyway everyone is with who the should be ^.^ _

_Oh my bad uhh umm nobody knows why but Sasuke and Sakura broke up mainly because they were fighting a lot about what? Nobody knows_

_Anyway I love you MISS YOU! hehe good luck on your new job!~_

_ Sincerely,  
Your Angel~_

I growled why would the Uchiha break up with Haruno? Ha he went threw all that trouble of cheating on Ino and then to just dump her? No the Uchiha wouldn't do that. I HAVE to get to Konoha soon!

* * *

~~Ino's POV~

Ugh I swear Sasuke is getting so annoying at first it was nice, he would comfort me since Gaara isn't here and sometimes help out at the flower shop when he could. But now he would just follow me around everywhere and ask if I needed help on EVERYTHING he was starting to reach my limit really quickly, and it has only gotten worse since he's broken up with Sakura.

Of course I try to be there for her thru her breakup but its hard when I'm in the flower shop and hospital and I have to deal with Temari whose over in Suna complaining about not seeing her beloved Shikamaru. I rolled my eyes at that thought and giggled when I saw Neji and Tenten walking down the sidewalk holding hands, I waved from inside the shop and they waved back.

I grunted as Sasuke came in with a smirk on his face

"Hey Ino anything I can help you with?" He smiled and looked at me with hopeful eyes and I sighed

"Uh just go water the forget-me-not's" I blushed as I remembered when Gaara bought me one

"Okay Ino-san" I rolled my eyes, he always called me that when he helped me

* * *

~Temari's POV~

It was so boring so I just went to my brothers office, I found its really boring when you don't have a lazy ass who loves to sleep and play shougi all the time with you. I sighed I just wanted to go back to Konoha to see Shikamaru again and of course Ino, I'm guessing everything is normal back in Konoha since Gaara and I left although its just a guess.

As I neared my brothers office door I raised my brow as I heard something being thrown into a wall and then break, I quickly walked in to see my brother throwing random things into walls with his sand. I saw a letter on the ground and I grinned and then frowned when I read about Sakura and Sasuke breaking up, now that's just not right.

Gaara must've saw me because he stopped with lashing out his anger and then growled at me to which I responded by putting my hands up in surrender. One thing I've learned is that NO MATTER WHAT you ALWAYS surrender to Gaara or else...

"Why would they break up?" I'm guessing that was the wrong answer because Gaara at me with hate-filled eyes

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I flinched then lightly smiled when I realized what this would mean for us.

There was a long silence, I was gaining my courage to actually tell Gaara as I was watching him put everything back and sweep up and throw away all the broken things with his sand. I guess that's one thing I envy about Gaara but would never admit, that he could control sand to me that sounds pretty cool but I guess we all can't have the same abilities.

"Um Uh brother or uh Gaara uhh May-" I flinched as I was interrupted, I still didn't know what to call Gaara after he got elected Mayor.

"WHAT!? JUST SPIT IT THE HELL OUT TEMARI!" I took a deep breath and continued

"M-Maybe w-we should go to Konoha, y-you know j-just to check in?" I gulped it was times like this I was truly afraid of my brother, I relaxed as I saw him do the same and then walk into his chair and close his eyes in thought.

I remained silent in front of his desk hoping he would let us go, not just for Shikamaru but because taking on the title Mayor has really put him under stress lately. I watched as he leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand and then smirked.

"Yes...let's go to Konoha" I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly at Gaara who looked at me apologetically, probably for yelling at me earlier.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter I know its not that good but please I'm trying to get into the habit of writing again so just bear with me okay? okay thanks and Happy (late) Valentine's Day I hope all of you had a great day! x) and again I apologize for it being so short! :/**

**Gaara: I got a cookie from Baki-sensei!**

**Sasuke: Shut up no one wanted to know!**

**Gaara: You're just mad Sakura didn't get you anything -.-**

**Me: I'm trying to end this chapter so both of you go away! **


	2. Bye Suna

**Hiii~! I'm so sorry I didn't update this for a while but I got sick and I felt really bad, but I'm back now so I'm going to try and update this more frequently!**

* * *

~Ino's POV~

"BUT WHY IS HE ALWAYS AROUND YOU?!" I sighed in frustration, this was Sakura and I's third argument about Sasuke and frankly I couldn't care less about him.

"Sakura I already said I DON'T KNOW!" I glared as she stood her ground and glared right back at me

"WELL TELL HIM TO GET LOST BEFORE I SMASH HIS FACE IN!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest

"Go ahead I don't care about that dickhead!" I saw her eyes flash with anger before they were emotionless, she was going to saw something but she never got to it because Tenten rushed in.

"GUYS DID YOU HEAR?!" I rolled my eyes it was probably something about Sasuke or Naruto and Sakura just snarled at her

"What that Sasuke mysteriously vanished?" I laughed as Sakura said that with fake hope in her voice

"Uhh no? But anyway GUESS WHO'S COMING TO KONOHA!" I tried thinking, we didn't really get visitors _It's probably someone from the Sand they are our most trusted ally_

"Uhh someone from Sand?" Tenten looked at me and smiled and nodded her head

"Hehe your warm Ino try another guess OH he's a guy" I closed my eyes and thought hard I guess the only person I can see is Kankuro

"I dunno Gaara?" I looked at Sakura as she looked boredly at Tenten who's eyes widened

"YES HOW'D YOU KNOW?" I my eyes widened in shock and Sakura looked at me with shock written on her face as well

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

I clenched my fists as I walked down the sidewalk to the flower shop, I kept hearing about Gaara coming back to the village and that just wouldn't work.

I smiled as I reached the flower shop and I looked into the shop window, I saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten but I couldn't hear them all I saw was Sakura lips move and then Tenten's and then Ino went in shock and then she smiled and started blushing.

After that they went behind the counter and started squealing and laughing at whatever Ino was saying or telling them, I felt myself growing angrier and angrier the more I just stayed out here looking at them.

I turned around and walked away, clenching my fists I had a feeling I knew who they were talking about and I knew I couldn't let this happen, but what am I supposed to do? I can't really do anything until he comes into the village and even then it will soon be to late for me.

_How do I stop this from happening?!_

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I stared at the shop window in surprise when I saw dark blue hair disappear around the corner and I quickly tapped on Ino's shoulder who looked at me with a confused glance and started waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello come back to Earth Sakura" I giggled and then turned to her and pointed at the shop window

"Wasn't that Sasuke a few minutes ago?" I saw Ino frown her and Tenten's eyes filling with anger and disgust

"I don't care Sakura and who cares about him anyway?" I looked at Tenten as Ino nodded

"Yeah and besides he dumped you, so why should you care?"

I looked down at my lap and nodded they had a point, I shouldn't care because he broke up with me, which means I have to move on no matter how hard that is, I just have to move on like he has. I felt Ino get up besides me to get her ringing phone which was on the counter on the other side of the flower shop near the roses and chrysanthemums.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
_ I feel it burning deep inside_  
_ A passion crime to take what's mine_  
_ Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
_ We can leave it all behind_  
_ Nothin's gonna' stop us_  
_ No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
_ It's ours tonight_  
_ This is a rebel love song_

Tenten and I stared at Ino with our eyebrows while she just shrugged her shoulders and giggled as Black Veil Brides started filling the flower shop as walked over to her phone she spoke.

"Gaara likes them and this was the only song we both agreed on" Tenten and I laughed and rolled our eyes while she answered her phone

* * *

~Ino's POV~

I innerly laughed as I remembered the day Gaara and I picked out his ringtone he said he didn't like any on mine because they were to girly or something like that, I quickly answered my phone and heard Temari's voice instead of Gaara's.

**"Hey Ino!" ** I laughed as I made my way back to Tenten and Sakura

"Hey Tema so is it true your coming to Konoha" I heard giggling on the other line and smiled

**"YEP I get to see Shika again!" **I rolled my eyes and teased her

"Woah so nice to see I'm loved" I started fake crying and I heard Temari snort

**"Ha sorry Blondie but your love is gonna have to come from Gaara" **I smiled as I heard the phone being passed over to someone

"EEEHH GAARA!" I heard him chuckle

**"Yes?" **

"I missed you, ARE YOU REALLY COMING TO KONOHA?" he chuckled again and I could tell he was smiling

**"Yes, we should be there in two days" **Tenten, Sakura, and I all squealed and I laughed

"YES can't wait anyway I gotta go bye love chuu~" I smiled as I heard Temari complaining in the background on not getting to say goodbye to me

**"Bye love I"ll see you soon"** AND he hung up

I put my phone down as I noticed it was 7:02 which means it would be time to open up the flower shop in two minutes, I looked at Sakura and Tenten who were whispering to each other and I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Hey uh Ino can we help you here? Please?" I rolled my eyes and nodded

"Heh yeah sure...any reason?" Tenten just looked down and Sakura blushed and I just shook my head and got my apron on

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

I hung up with Ino, I still wondered why dad choose me to be Mayor after all Kankuro is older than me so why couldn't he run for the election instead of me? My answer presented itself when I turned around to see Kankuro yelling "WHEEE" while he was spinning on my swivel chair and I sweat dropped. I looked at my dad who was looking at Kankuro with an amused face.

"Never mind dad I know why you choose me" my dad looked at me and gave me a rare half smile

"Good because I couldn't leave Suna in..._his hands" _I chuckled as he emphasized the last part, I turned to Kankuro and rolled my eyes

"Kankuro?" He stopped and looked at me with a smiled on his face

"I know I know I got it bro" I shook my head and wondered if leaving was a good idea

"Just remember if its something important or political go get dad or Baki understand?" Kankuro looked at me and smiled

"I got it bro just go already" I sighed and turned to my dad who shook his head

"Don't worry son I'll be here to watch over him" I smiled a sense of reassurance knowing my dad would watch him

"Thanks dad" I hugged him and Kankuro and then walked out the building towards the cab outside where Temari was waiting for me.

* * *

**Sorry it was short again but I'm working on it ^.^ and anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! **


	3. Secrets

**Hey sorry I haven't made a chapter in so long but I've been REALLY SICK and then the days I wasn't sick was spent trying to catch up on my school work so I hopes you can forgive me!**

* * *

~Ino's POV~

_All I am is a man_  
_ I want the world in my hands_  
_ I hate the beach_  
_ But I stand_  
_ In California with my toes in the sand_  
_ Use the sleeves of my sweater_  
_ Let's have an adventure_  
_ Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_  
_ Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_  
_ You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

I groaned as I heard Temari's ringtone, I pressed 'end call' and then turned over on my stomach about to drift back to sleep when my phone went off again.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
_ I feel it burning deep inside_  
_ A passion crime to tak-_

I quickly flipped over and answered it as I realized it was Gaara's ringtone and I internally swore when I heard Temari's pissed off voice on the other end of the line.

**"Oh I see how it is bitch!"** I laughed and she just snorted at me

"Well of course he's my BOYFRIEND" I laughed more when I heard a whining noise coming from her until the phone was taken away by someone.

**"Hey angel~"** I sighed as I heard Gaara's deep voice then giggled

"HEY YOU, YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BE HERE TODAY!" I heard his laughing and frowned

**"Actually I said** **TOMORROW!" **I growled and mumbled

"Great another 24 hours without you" I heard him chuckle and he teased out

**"Awww what's wrong babe? You miss me?" **I clicked my tongue and then hung up on him.

I got into the shower and let the hot water cascaded down my back, soon I got out and put on some purple galaxy looking shorts, and a sweater with a background of a galaxy with a mustache on it. I smiled down on my outfit and heard my phone start ringing at the exact same time and noticed it was Sakura's so I quickly answered her or else she would yell at me later on.

**"Hey Ino, did you listen to what I told you last time?" ** I looked down at my ends which were dyed a light purple and nodded then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yes I did Saku, and you know you should do blonde highlights" I heard her giggle

**"Maybe but Tenten said I should do brown, what do you think?" **I thought for a while imagining Saku with brown highlights and smiled

"Yeah I guess but do a light brown okay?"

**"Heh okay and you don't have to worry about Sasuke for at least three days" **I smiled and jumped up and down

"OMG REALLY" I heard her laugh and I smiled knowing it was true

**"Yep and anyway I gotta go bye Ino!" **

"Bye Saku!" I quickly hung up and went to the hospital, I was off for the flower shop but had to go and work at the hospital starting now and ending in four hours.

* * *

~Hinata's POV~

I laughed as I stared at the two boys in front of me, Kiba had challenged Naruto to a Raman eating contest and of course Naruto had won and rewarded himself with another bowl of Raman while Kiba sat complaining about his stomach hurting and saying he was going to throw up.

_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_  
_ No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_  
_ Found another victim_  
_ But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

_ You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_  
_ You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_  
_ But we're so lucky,_  
_ Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_  
_ Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)_

I took out my phone as I realized that was the ringtone we used if we needed to speak to each other immediately, I quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek telling him it was an emergency and ran out into a meadow full of flowers.

I saw Ino, Sakura, and Tenten talking about something really worriedly and looking around every know and again as if afraid someone would hear them, I quickly walked up and they all had a look of relief on their faces when they saw me.

"Hey Hina!" I smiled at Tenten who spoke and waved

"So what's gotten you guys so worried?" they looked at each other and Ino crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and glared daggers into the tree next to us that we were leaning on.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_  
_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_  
_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_  
_And try to take the path less traveled by_  
_That first step you take is the longest stride_

We all looked at Sakura whose phone was ringing and she just shrugged and told us it was her dad, we saw her nod her head a couple times and the occasional 'yes dad' or 'yes I will tell her' then she hung up.

"Ino my dad said they're gonna be gone for one more week because their boss needs more workers to stay overtime for some days" Ino just nodded and stared straight ahead not saying anything.

"So why where you guys all worried before?" They laughed and shook their heads

"We thought something happened to you! But anyway the REAL reason we called you is because..."

"Wait Ino aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I asked

"Well yes but they let me go early because it was a slow day" I nodded my head in understanding and let her continue.

* * *

~Naruto's POV~

I laughed as Kiba threw up the third time that day, I was sitting on his couch watching tv while petting Akamaru who was upset that his owner was sick, I heard Kiba come back and saw him pop a breath mint into his mouth before he sat down on the floor next to Akamaru who almost immediately lied on him.

"Ugh how do you eat that much raman?" I laughed and made jazz hands

"Magic" I whispered and I laughed and ducked when he threw a pillow at me, my phone buzzed and I saw it was from Sasuke only the text obviously wasn't meant for me.

"Hey Kiba look at this" I gulped and Kiba's eyes widened as he read the text

"Who do you think he's talking about?" I shrugged I wasn't sure but I had an idea who it was for.

_From: Sasuke_

_Just make sure they DON'T get any alone time and that by the time he's left the village he will NEVER want to come back!_

_6:10 pm_

* * *

**Hey I know it's still short but I'm really tired and still sick BUT next week is my spring break so I will TRY to make more chapters during that but anyway I hoped you liked it! CX**


	4. Hello Konoha!

~Sakura's POV~

"AND YOU WAITED UNTIL 11 AT NIGHT TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND TELL ME THIS?" I sneered as I watched Naruto cower in fear, I sighed as I ran several different scenarios in my head on what Sasuke could be planning to do to Ino and Gaara, the last was the worst, he may be possibly trying to spilt them up, if that's the case I'm going to have to make a plan.

"S-Sorry Sakura but I DIDN'T KNOW" I rolled my eyes, of course an idiot like Naruto wouldn't know, honestly what does Hinata see in him?

"Look idiot-" I glared as I was interrupted

"HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT" I whacked him in the head and glared

"Yeah well you act like one" I sighed and rubbed my temple and tried talking again "Look Ino is the only person Sasuke has been spending time with so of course he means Gaara I mean who else her goldfish?" I sighed as I saw Naruto's eyes glimmer

"Wait? Ino has a goldfish since when?" I growled in frustration

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT" I watched as he whimpered and apologized

_Ai yai yai_  
_ Ai yai yai_  
_ Ai yai yai_  
_ Where's my samurai?_

_ I'm searching for a man_  
_ All across Japan_  
_ Just to find_  
_ To find my samurai_

I sighed and reached for my phone when I realized it was Hinata's ringtone and texted her saying her idiotic boyfriend was at my house.

"Do we tell Ino?" I looked towards Naruto who had somehow when I was paying attention sneaked into my kitchen and made himself ramen, I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Yes but not now, she's asleep you know LIKE I WAS" he whimpered and set his bowl down when he was finished and walked over to the front door.

"Later Sakura" with that he walked out I sighed until I realized I have to clean the mess he made in my kitchen and his bowl, I growled slightly under my breath and cursed him internally.

~Time Skip~

I yawned as I walked over to the flower shop with Tenten, who I had told about the text to, we were laughing talking about something that Lee did out in the field when he challenged Neji at his own dojo. That is until we saw Sasuke trying to talk to Ino, who was bluntly ignoring him, having headphones in and moving around the store, it was actually kind of funny if you didn't think about the certain situation.

"Hey Sasuke" Tenten greeted and Sasuke just scowled to which Tenten replyed with a growl and smugly said

"Watch it Uchiha or did one of your all mighty butlers forget to take the stick out thats rammed up so far up your ass?" I laughed and I swear I saw Ino giggle, Sasuke just huffed and left the store.

I watched as Ino took off her headphones and set Ipod on the counter then sat behind it and greeted me and Tenten, Tenten rushed up to her with me following behind her.

"HAHA did you hear what I said to him?" Ino giggled some more and nodded

"I paused my music the second I saw you two come in, because I knew one of you would snap" We all laughed and started talking about random things until me and Tenten started telling her about the text. I was confused when I saw Ino hold her hand up and stop us from talking until she started speaking and I was shocked at what she said.

"I know I know" I saw her yawn and wave her hand dismissively

"But how?" I questioned and a annoyed look came upon her face and I tried hard not to laugh

"Naruto woke me up at 1 in the morning" Tenten giggled then turned serious when Ino glared at her

"Anyway moving on from the topic that Naruto likes to wake up people at early morning hours, when are Gaara and Temari coming?" Suddenly Ino shot up and started doing her happy dance and me and Tenten giggled, after she finally stopped and looked at us.

"Well he said-" She interrupted herself to abruptly pinch me and Tenten, both of us let out a yelp and glared at her "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" I roared and all she did was giggle.

"You guys aren't wearing green DUH" I looked down at myself and then at Tenten and noticed that we in fact weren't wearing green, then I noticed Ino's outfit was a hello kitty shirt that was white but had green sleeves and it said "This is my lucky shirt" then it had hello kitty underneath holding a shamrock, a green skirt that reached just above her knees, and black boots.

"Heh Happy Saint Patrick's Day you guys" she giggled even more and me and Tenten just rolled our eyes at her.

"Anyway Ino you were saying?" Tenten inquired

"OH RIGHT, he said he'd come sometime this afternoon" we nodde our heads then laughed again

* * *

~Naruto's POV~

I watched silently trying not to burst out laughing with Hinata who was next to trying to do the same thing, but with the sight before us it was kind of hard.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP US" I quickly moved around trying to find scissors as Neji yelled at us.

See what happened is that Hinata and I were walking back to her family's dojo to get it ready for the next students who had to use it, until we heard grunting and screaming, we rushed in to see Lee on the floor with what appeared as a broken ankle and Neji holding nunchucks.

We were about to help out when Lee tried to stand up but then tripped and tangled himself in string that they just had casually lying around and somehow when Neji tried to help him out Lee managed to get him stuck as well.

I sighed as I finally found the scissors then moved back to where they were with Hinata suddenly I couldn't keep it in any longer and I burst out laughing and then Hinata started laughing as well.

* * *

~Tenten's POV~

We all laughed as Hinata started telling us what happened with Lee and Neji, soon we hang up and Ino went to pick up her Ipod and put it in her speakers so the whole shop would be filled with music since it was closed by now.

"Hey Ino play jar of hearts" I loved that song and I clapped excitedly as Ino nodded her head and soon we started singing along with the music.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_ 'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_ You lost the love I loved the most_

_ I learned to live half alive_  
_ And now you want me one more time_

_ And who do you think you are?_  
_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me_  
_ Who do you think you are?_

_ I hear you're asking all around_  
_ If I am anywhere to be found_  
_ But I have grown too strong_  
_ To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_ And now you want me one more time_

_ And who do you think you are?_  
_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me_  
_ Who do you think you are?_

_ And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_ Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_ I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_ 'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_ And now you're back_  
_ You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

We all sighed as the song finished, suddenly Sakura spoke up "Hey Ino can you play 'A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son' by Sleeping With Sirens?" Ino and I gasped and then Sakura shrugged.

"Hey if Ino can listen to screamo music then so can I" Ino giggled and nodded her head, I never really heard the song so I just listened to it for awhile.

_Father, father, tell me where have you been?  
Its been hell not having you here  
I've been missing you so bad  
And you don't seem to care  
When I go to sleep at night, you're not there  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_Do you even miss us?_  
_Your bottle's your mistress_  
_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Did I make a mistake cause_  
_I'm trying to deal with the pain_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_  
_I will try to understand_

_Father, father, tell me where are you now?_  
_Its been hell not having you_  
_Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town_  
_With no note telling where_  
_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_  
_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

Suddenly the door to the shop swung open and two people walked in "Sorry the shop is-" Ino started talking until she noticed the huge gash on the mans arm, he had kind of red brownish hair, and the other was a woman who had her hair down to her shoulders, her hair was the color of Temari's and she kept her head down.

* * *

~Ino's POV~

I quickly rushed to the back to get a first aid kit and then gestured for the man to sit down, he sat down on the chair and I started disinfecting his gash and wrapping it while I did that I also tried to keep a causal conversation.

"So are you here in Konoha for a certain reason?" He nodded his head and then answered

"I'm here to visit somebody that means the world to me?" I nodded and smiled

"Aww that's sweet what is she or he like?" I was curious now for some reason

"She's beautiful she has blonde hair, and blue eyes as blue as the summer sky" I blushed that sounded a lot like me

"Oh really? What's her name?" I was finished wrapping his arm and I stood up

"Ino Yamanaka" he whispered I gasped I was about to interject when I heard a giggled I looked up to see the woman with Temari's hair color was in fact Temari she was waving a small fan back and forth and giggling, I gasped and looked down at the man when I noticed he was looking up at me and I realized the minute I saw his eyes that he was Gaara.

Before I could do anything Gaara picked me up and spun me around and I giggled and hugged him back, he let me down and I kissed him and then we pulled back and I blushed.

"Gaara your here" I whispered so quietly I didn't think he heard me he chuckled and smiled

"Of course I am angel" he cooed and I smiled I broke away from him and rushed over to Temari and hugged her as well.

Soon we all left the flower shop and went back to my house where Temari and Gaara were staying with me once they had settled in we all headed to my living room where we all started eating popcorn, caramels, chips, marshmallows, etc. and watching horror movies.

* * *

**Hey sorry it took me so long but I didn't have any ideas for awhile but anyway I hope you likes this chapter so baii! ^.^**

**Gaara: Its been awhile since I've talked on here lol**

**Yes no please leave ****-_-**

**Gaara: Wait okay my hair looked brown because of the light in the flower shop and also because I don't care and I let sand get in my hair...a lot of sand but don't worry I got that all taken care of soon its gonna go back to all RED!**

**Amazing now leave!**


End file.
